Not Another Detention Story!
by hillia
Summary: Another Potions lesson, another detention. What will happen this time? First fanfic story


Not Another Detention Story! 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling, her publishers and other organisations. I am writing for fun, and making no money.

A/N: this is my first ever fanfic - should I try more, or give up?

The potion was pink - a beautiful pale pink, like a rosebud. Harry stared into his cauldron, then checked the board again. Yes, it was definitely supposed to be crimson. He watched as Professor Snape started to check everyone's work.

"Mr Potter?" Harry looked up at the Potions Master, who was staring into the cauldron, one eyebrow raised. Around the room, the other students looked towards him, alerted by that smooth, snarky voice.

"Mr Potter, just how did you manage to produce this ... mixture?"

"I ... I don't know, sir. I'm sure I followed the instructions exactly."

"Followed the instructions? FOLLOWED THE INSTRUCTIONS! If you had followed the instructions, Mr Potter, this would be crimson, not a wishy-washy pale pink concoction! Detention tonight, 8pm, in the Library!" Professor Snape turned away to the next student.

Harry looked at Ron, who gave him a sympathetic grin, and then round the rest of the class. The Gryffindors all gave him comforting looks. The Slytherins, of course, were smirking, sneering and generally enjoying the situation. From the desk behind came the sound of snickering, and then a cool voice quietly muttered "Well done Scarhead. Detention again."

However, it seemed for once that the voice was not quiet enough, or maybe Snape was still too close, for he turned away from Zabini to fix the speaker with a glare.

"Since you find it so funny, Mr Malfoy, you may join Mr Potter this evening."

"But sir ..."

"Don't argue, Mr Malfoy. The Library, at 8pm."

With that, the class was ordered to clear away. Harry saw various students murmuring to each other as they packed away. He knew what they were saying - bets on the outcome of yet another Malfoy-Potter detention. He wondered what outcomes were being discussed. The total destruction of the Library? (Unlikely) The two of them ending up in the hospital wing?(Very probable) More detentions? (Most likely) A peaceful evening? (Surely the longest odds) Maybe he should put a bet on - he'd find out the odds later.

"So what do you reckon Snape's going to make you do, Harry?" Ron had interrupted his dinner to discuss the detention. "I mean usually, it's cleaning the Lab or something. Why the Library?"

"Maybe he wants some research done? I'll find out when I get there."

"Well watch out for the ferret. Have you seen him looking at you all through dinner? He's got a strange look on his face. I bet he's planning to cause you more trouble."

At this point Hermione sighed. "Ron, Malfoy's not that stupid! He won't mess around in Snape's detention."

"Well then he's planning to do something later. Just look at him, watching Harry."

Sure enough, when Harry glanced at the Slytherin table, the blond was staring at him with a ... considering ... look. Harry wondered what he was considering. Well, he'd probably find out later.

Meanwhile, Hermione was nagging Ron to finish dinner, so they could start homework. Harry grinned. At least thanks to the detention he wasn't included in the nagging tonight. Hermione was determined they would all get good NEWT grades, and made both boys work at least part of every evening. Finally Ron finished eating, and the trio began to walk out. As he left, Harry looked at the Slytherins again. He was still being ... considered.

Promptly at 8pm, the Library door opened and that tall black figure swept in. Apart from the two boys, only a few Ravenclaws were present. Ron had obviously persuaded Hermione to work in the common room. Harry was grateful for that.

"Madam Pince, these two students will be doing some work for me in the Restricted Section tonight. They will be staying until 10.30, so if you give me the keys I will lock the Library for you. That way you will not have to stay after 9 o'clock. I will return the keys to you in the morning."

The librarian handed over the keys and the Potions Master gestured the boys to follow him as he entered the Restricted Section. There was a stack of parchment, quills and inkwells on the table, and Snape had another parchment in his hand, which he put on the table.

"Gentlemen, these are your instructions. Sit down and get on with your task. I will return at 10.30 and you had better be finished by then!" With that he turned on his heel and left them.

"Two and a half hours! Two and a half hours? How does he expect us to be finished in two and a half hours? And half of that, there's other people here," Harry moaned as he pulled out a chair and sat.

"Just shut up and listen," ordered Draco, as he picked up the instructions. "We have to produce something written, so it doesn't matter about the people yet. Just hope that it's not too long this time."

"Yeah, like last time, we only had five minutes before he came back. That wasn't enough time for anything. And what were you considering at dinner?"

"Wait and see - depends on how much time we have later. Now what's he want us to do? Hmmm! Oh Merlin! Talk about the obvious!"

"What?"

"Could he get any more predictable?"

"What? Let me see!"

"Keep your voice down! We don't want anyone checking on us. OK - one shot, PWP, the boys get another detention, 1000 words or less. It's a contest entry."

"No!" Harry groaned. "Not another detention story! We've already written four. Why did we ever introduce him to fan fiction?" He put his head down on the table knowing what would happen next. Sure enough, he felt Draco pulling his head up.

"Because this way we can get together without people realising? Look, we can do this really fast, and everyone should be gone by 9 or just after." His grey eyes lit with amusement. "During dinner, I was considering the fact that the reading area seats are much more comfortable than the Potions desks, and thinking what we could do there."

Harry began to smirk as he looked at his lover. He moved in for a quick kiss, although as soon as he touched Draco's lips it slowed down. Eventually they separated.

"OK, let's start ... 'Hexes were flying between the two boys...' "

By 9.30 the story was complete, lying on the unoccupied table in the Restricted Section. From the couches in the reading area came moans, and occasional words. "Yesss ... oh Harry ...my turn..." After all, they had worked hard to get detention together and they deserved the reward.


End file.
